Our world ON HOLD!)
by ThatoneobsessiveOtaku
Summary: Eren and Mikasa first met at elementary school and started off with a rocky relationship Eren bullying her and several other's for her being deaf but even after all that she doesn't hate them for it and mainly wants to be friends with them After 5 years meeting each other Eren meets Mikasa again and regrets all those things he did but will he be too late? a silent voice x snk
1. Prolouge

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Prologue/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Eren Jaeger was just your ordinary rebellious kid had the friends had that jerk but that smoldering look on his face every time you passed by him the girls would go heart eyed every time he passed them but he ignored their feelings of course/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Every now and then he would hang out with his friends Reiner and Bertholdt morning lunch recess after school you name it /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Every thing changed when Mikasa Ackerman came into his life and everything went upside down but at the same tim lightened his life a bit/p  
p style="text-align: center;"MIkasa Ackerman was a deaf girl who was polite to everybody and wants to be friends with Eren Jaeger but he refused her request and started to bully her for being deaf and being a freak./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Everything changes though as a few years pass and regrets his mistake./p 


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting you

Meeting you

"Alright Class as of today we have a new student now i want you all to make her feel welcomed during her time here"

Eren ignored this and just kept fiddling with his mechanical pencil clicking all the lead out of it when he felt some one push him

"Geez What was that for?",Eren said Looking pissed

It was Annie Leonhart the girl sitting next to him

"Your lucky its a girl"

"So why would i care?"

A girl with short black hair came into the room with a friendly smile on her face she stood next to the teacher and looked up to her classmates

"This is Mikasa Ackerman she will be joining us in our class from now on i expect all of you be nice and make her feel welcome now she will introduce herself"

Eren just kept fiddling with his pencil expecting her to say something but heard nothing he was surprised by this and looked up like every other student in the class just seeing her smile to the class the teacher noticied this and tapped her shoulder alerting her she went straight for her bag looking for made Eren interested in what she was doing and she brought up a book call "for conversations"

She opened the book up saying "Nice to meet you im Mikasa Ackerman"

she flipped to the next page

"I hope i become best friends through this use it when you need to talk to me"

When she flipped to the next page people stared at the book with awe and shock

"Im Deaf."

The girls and boys said things like,"She cant hear? or, "Thats sad how did that happen?

Eren only just stared at it not saying any words feeling a bit of sympathy but still acted careless about it

"Now i expect you all to be nice to Mikasa and let her feel welcome here",The teacher said sternly

A few lesson's later people started talking to her through her notebook but the whole drama/news about her became old and people started to ignore Mikasa she wanted to play with Annie and her gang but they left the playground so she was the only one there until she was encountered by Eren Jaeger

* * *

Eren Started throwing small rocks to get her attention when she noticied she looked at him and smiled

"You know were all sick of you and your notebook has gone pretty old pretty fast"

She just smiled and walked up to him

"What do you want",Eren asked

Mikasa started doing sign language and trying to say the words aswell

"Can web be frwiends?"She said soflty

"What..."Eren sounded angered

he picked up a pile of dirt and threw it at her

"Your such a freak!",Eren yelled and he left walking home

he looked behind to see she was wiping her face but still smiling

* * *

 **Welp thats it for that chapter please comment to see if it's going bad or good or if you ant to see more i wont always update so be wary anyways love that you are reading this and spoilers for next chapter things get heated with those two but anyways hope you enjoy :D**


	3. Chapter 2 Blood

Blood

It was few days since Mikasa asked Eren could be friends with her but things just got worse for her and him

* * *

"Hi class my name is ms Ral and im here to talk to you all about you know what sign language is?",She asked the class

"Well then Sign language is like talking but with your hands, and since its easier to communicate to Mikasa every morning were going to spend 10 minutes learning sign!"

At this moment Annie raised up from her chair looking straight at ms Ral

"Ms. Why cant we just write in her notebook."

"Well it would be easier to communicate that way",Ms ral said looking nervously at mr Ackerman

"Well it could be easier for me if i can just write in her book"

"Excuse me ms i dont mean to interrupt but i can learn how to sign",A voice coming from behind

It was a little boy with blue and eyes and a blonde bob like style/messy hair looking very innocent HIs name was Armin Arlert

Afterwards Mikasa and Armin hanged out with each other and Mikasa teaching him to say his name

"Spell...your name?..A.r.m.i.n",Mikasa explained using the actions for each letter

"Wow so its A-"

"Wow i cant tell if thats a girl or a boy sometimes maybe he's both",Annie said laughing behind him with all her friends making him go a bit wide eyed

Mikasa and armin were writing to each other while walking down the hallway passing through Annie and her gang looking down

"Hey we should go see the show next week",Historia said to Annie

"Gross did Armin grow his hair a bit longer if he so badly wants to be a girl why didnt he go Transexual already"

"Oh my gosh i cant believe you said that",Historia giggled

Armin continued to look down saddened by the situation

A few days later theres was nothing left but dust on Armin's looked over his chair and then at Mikasa

That afternoon Eren, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Historia stayed back that afternoon in the classroom

"Hey Reiner get that chalk over there and start writing!",Eren yelled as he started writing

"Hahaha what are you doing Eren"

"You really shouldnt do that",Historia laughed

"You can be such a jerk",Bertholdt said smiling

"Hey and im not that bad and i bet i could go even further",Eren said chucking the piece of chalk to the board

"Check out my master piece",Eren yelled proudly:

- **Congratulations Mikasa you made Armin move away thanks to you when will you go too hurray! hurray!-**

At this moment Mikasa had just came in to see the board staring at others were looking at her face and Eren got up sarcastically

"Oh no! who could do such a thing here let me erase that so you dont see..And done dont need to thank me!",Eren smiled at her sarcastically

They looked weirdly at her as she began to pick up the piece of chalk and start writing on the board writing the message:

 **-Thank you.-**

Mikasa smiled at Eren as he turned into a sour expression on his face

"I said no need to thank me..",He said pushing her as he walked past

* * *

the next day during the teachers talk eren rolled his worksheet and put it right next to Mikasa's ear

"So during the Medieval period-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!",Eren yelled into Mikasa's ear not just scaring her put the whole classroom

"Would you rather do your work or clean this whole place Jaeger?"

"S-Sorry sir no thanks i'll get my work done",Eren saying trying not to laugh

Mikasa held her ear and Historia looking behind to look at her

"That was startling wasn't it?",Historia asked her

That break time Annie went over to her staring down

"Hey Mikasa",Annie said lifting her hair away to see hearing aids attached to her ears

"What do we have here so does that mean you can actually hear"

"I was just wondering the same thing",Historia joined in the talk

"Can i take a look at them",Annie asked

Mikasa smiled removing her hearing aids and passing them over to her this made Eren notice

"Hey Annie what are those things toss them over"

At this instance Mikasa could see what was going on and tried to grab them back but it was too late Annie already threw the hearing aids at Eren catching them

"Eww is that ear wax? That is so gross!",Eren yelled out as he thrown the hearing aids out the window

The next few months have been a living hell for Mikasa more harassment more loneliness for her Eren breaking or destroying her hearing aids hitting her making her trip wrecking her conversation book

One day he went too far.

He snuck up behind Mikasa ready to grab her hearing aids from her ear's and ripped it out making a little yelp of pain holding her ear

Eren was smiling from this and so as his friends but slowly disappeared seeing Historia rushing to her side

"Mikasa are you okay?"

Drops of blood went down Mikasa's arm while a single stream of tears flooded from her right eye

"Oh no she's bleeding what do we do?",Historia asked worried

"You went too far man",Reiner said

At that moment the teacher came into that room looking at the commotion looking at Mikasa crying and then the blood

"Mikasa...Sasha take her to the infirmary Now."

Sasha got out of her seat shaking a bit "Y-Yes sir"

Sasha helped Mikasa out of her seat got her a tissue to slow down the bleeding and walked down to the infirmary

He stared at each and everyone in his class down to Eren

"Eren fucking Jaeger stand up...I said Stand up!",mr Ackerman yelled as he threw a desk over

Eren stood up imedeantly,"Y-Yes sir"

"What the hell did you do to Mikasa huh Jaeger what did you do this time."

"I-uh I was only doing it for fun i-i just ripped out her hearing aids...",Eren stuttered

"Leonhart tell me what Jaeger did i cant hear his bullshit and what he's done to her this whole time",mr Ackerman said sternly

"Well it's true he did do that to Mikasa and i guess sometimes he does tease and call her names"

"What!?"

"Reiner what have you seen him do"

"Yeah he act's so out of line sometimes i keep telling him to knock it off but Eren wont listen to nobody"

Eren was starting to panic and blurted out"T-Thats not fair you tease her too Reiner! i swear and its not just the boys the girls do it too especially Annie and Historia!"

His friends look at him at feeling betrayed except for Historia who started crying

"Me?...I would never do anything like that...how could you..how could say something like that",Historia cried out as streams of tears came running down her face

Everyone looked at him like they were pissed or thinking ~whats wrong with him~

"I-I..."

"Eren Jaeger get out of my class and wait for me there"

Eren walked outside and waited there for his teacher to come after a while his teacher came out looking him in the eye

"I called your mother and she said she will pay for all of Mikasa hearing aids...eight of them you know how expensive they are all together eh Jaeger...You've smashed broken thrown 1.7 million yen worth of hearing aids..."

This made Eren's heart sink and having the utter guilt of his own mother paying that much for his wreckage

"Your getting detention for the next few days and i'll make sure your there each and every time you got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Now go and sit down in class and im watching very closely at you from now on",mr Ackerman said more calmly

That afternoon he was pushed around by his old friends Reiner and Bertholdt and thrown into a lake along with the rest of his books and work

"We'll see you tomorrow Eren.",Reiner said coldly as he left with Bertholdt

Eren could just stare at them leaving him for the first time in his life he has been alone

* * *

Through-out the school days Eren has been beaten pushed around shoes disappearing stuff missing and desk written with every threat to just leave the school

one Afternoon he came inside his classroom and found Mikasa doing something to his desk

"hey what the hell is she..",Eren mumbled

Eren walked over pissed and gripped her shoulder

"What are you doing at my desk"

He pulled her away meeting each other's eye's and then himself looking down at his desk cleaned his desk had been cleaned but a flow of anger and grabbed her wrist

"Dont you dare touch my stuff you freak!",Eren yelled at her

but Mikasa only smiled a faint smile

"That smile again..grr"

Eren pushed her against the desk hardly

"Dont try to act meek and innocent!"

"huh?",she said softly

"If you want to say something then spit it out!All you do is just stand there with that stupid look on your face if you lose you die if you win you live and the way is to fight!",He yelled

Mikasa struggled as Eren pushed her around so she could do the only one thing him

She bite him hard on his hand that had been on her shoulder and Eren lept back in pain holding his

"Argh! what the hell was that for i cant believe you bit me!",He yelled continually punching and pushing her

This time Mikasa was attacking him slapping him trying to hit him and pushing him away and finally pushed him to the ground

"I'b doigg mah bezd..I'b doigg mah bezd!",Mikasa yelled as she continued pushing him to the ground

the both struggled then Eren managed to get up

"I cant even understand you!-",The moment Eren said that Mikasa put her hand to his face and pushed him down to the ground which made Eren give up getting then tried punching him but they were very faint punches

* * *

The next day Eren put his head down clicking his pen noticing that Mikasa wasn't there or his normal teacher

"Mikasa Ackerman isn't here today as you would've noticed she's transferred schools and that mr Ackerman has gone to the same school as Mikasa now then on to the lesson"

As the teacher talked Eren couldn't concentrate he continued to look down and none the less it was the last thing he's heard about Mikasa anyways for now

* * *

 **Hello im back with a new chapter!**

 **I hope you enjoy it and im not trying to break up Eren and Mikasa just kids you know anyways next chapter it's a time skip to 5 years few things here and there but i hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 5 Years

5 Years

5 Years its been since Eren saw Mikasa last time, back in grade school when he hurt her.

* * *

"Thank you sir for letting me work here",Eren said as he handed over his uniform

"How much could this sell for","Hmm lets see..How about 3000 yen?"

"Hi i um would to draw out all my money in the bank"

Eren collected all his money all together equaling 1.7 million yen as he put it in an envelope and put it under his mothers pillow saying the message *Here's the money i owe you*

He wore a his school uniform, a brown suit like clothing cleaning up his room and leaving his home.

He walked down a bridge, far above a lake a place easy enough to kill himself.

Eren looked over the water and down below not a sign of emotion was plastered on his face and imagined the whole scenario of him going to jump of the bridge and killing himself but as he imagined that he snapped out of it hearing a loud bang down there there were people shooting off fireworks he looked down at the bridge again and simply just left.

* * *

Eren walked down over to his weekly sign language classes but just as he got there it had already finished so he closed the door infront of him but over hearing the old women saying a familiar name he hasn't heard in a long time

"Oh there she is young Mikasa looking as beautiful and young as ever",One of the said

Eren looked over his shoulder then switching behind him he saw a girl so ever familiar, Mikasa Ackerman the only difference now was she had cut her short and has a scar on her right cheek Erens heart skipped a beat

knocking him to his senses he tapped on Mikasa's shoulder before she walked off

"H-Hey wait!, I uh Hi remember me Eren Jaeger from grade school its been a long time and all and you like your doing great",Eren said

Mikasa looked at him blankly she smiled but Eren could already tell she was a bit afraid of him she tried talking but then she hid away in her jacket she smiled trying to tal but she couldn't bring herself to do it not knowing what to do so she ran away from him

"H-Hey wait up",Eren said chasing her

Mikasa ran down the stairs then tried to hide behind a wall but Eren found her and looked at her straight in the eyes

"Hey um here i got you your book remember you used to use it for to uh talk to people",Eren said as non threatening as he handed it over

Mikasa held the book looking at it Eren started talking again but not as what he expected to say and started using sign

"Can you Mikasa and me be friends will that be okay..?",Eren realizing what he said slapped his face

"Wait what the hell am i even saying jesus when im supposed to say sorry i say be friends hey thats what you said while we were in grade school together-"

Eren was cut off by looking at Mikasa starting to cry hiding behind her book

"Hey dont cry...please dont cry Mikasa...",Eren trying to comfort her

* * *

"Ereeen!...Erreeen!..Eren wake up!",Eren heard those words in and out of his dream and seeing down below his little niece, Dina trying to wake him up

"Im up Dina jeez you gave me a shock"

"Yay Erens awake grandma!",Dina shouted as she ran

Eren got up and went down stairs, he would've cleaned his room but there was nothing to be cleaned since he did sell them all

He saw his mother, father, brother and niece downstairs his father and brother were about to go to work

"Bye mum and Dina be good to Grandma and Eren alright can you do that for me and i'll get you another photo from the zoo alright?"

"Yes daddy love you!",Dina said as she hugged her father

"Seeya Zeke and dad",Eren said as he sat down

"Be good to your mother and be helpful and productive.",His father said sternly

"Yeah got it"

"Hey do me a favor make sure Dina doesn't get into my work Eren",Zeke said

"Yeah i'll watch her",Eren said

"Alright thanks seeya later tonight"

After the two went his mother made him and Dina Eggs and bacon

"Hey eat up Eren i don't want my cooking to go to waste"

"Thank you for the meal",Eren said as he started eating

He noticied his mother smiling so brightly which Eren thought was weird because his mother never did that unless there was something going on either literal or something fishy

"Why are you so bright today mum?",Eren asked

"Because i got this",She said as she shown Eren the Envelope he put under her pillow

"You've been working so hard at your work lately you even sold your comics and futon...Im so grateful to have a son like you."

It was silent for a moment as Eren's mother cooked then she brought up a question

"So Eren..Why would you want to go kill yourself?",She asked calmly

"Well uh theres been stuff going on and stuff but what can i say i-"

"I knew it."

"Huh?",Eren said

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON WITH YOU DO NOT EVEN TRY TO DENY IT! YOUR ROOM IS CLEAN FOR A CHANGE YOU CANCELLED YOUR PHONE SERVICE AND EVERYTHING EVER SINCE APRIL HAS BEEN TORN OF FROM YOUR CALENDAR!",She yelled

"I cant believe it it just so..",Her voice trailed off as she grabbed for the lighter and the money

"Promise you wont go through with it or im torching this! the 1.7million yen you made will go to waste!"

Eren stared at her blankly which made her annoyed

"Are you even listening to a word im saying!?",She yelled again

"Uh yeah dont do anything crazy mum-",Eren was cut off

"CRAZY YOU WERE GOING TO OFF YOURSELF!"

"N-No wait im sorry mum im really sorry! i wont do it again i swear i wont do it again please dont burn it",Eren pleaded

"WHAT ARE YOU NOT GOING TO DO BE SPECIFIC!"

Eren was out of his seat by now and bowing down to her with mercy

"I wont kill myself or try ever i again i swear just dont burn it!"

"You mean it?",She said more calmer now

"I swear!"

"Then i wont burn it",She happily said except she didn't notice it catch on fire next to her hand Eren noticied this quickly

"Mum look out!"

"Oooh fire!",Dina called out

Carla noticied and threw it on the pan trying to to put it out Eren tried with his fingers but got burnt and tried with his shirt which continued into a montage of yelling and burning the house wasn't but the money couldn't be saved

* * *

 **Mello fellow person reading this hiw are you im sorry for not getting this in im very busy at the moment but i hope you enjoyed reading this and i always read reviews no matter what and i always appreciate thank you seeya!**


End file.
